


7-A Serious Conversation

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [7]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Medicine, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese. Please hang with these chapters, I'm doing character development...</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_(Penny's POV)_

I was reading alone at the lunch table with a cup of tea. The lunch room was bright and noisy. Eight people come to grace me with their presence; I glance up. Fujioka-san is standing in front of me holding a homemade bento. I smile. 

"May we sit with you?" She asks politely. 

"You may." I motion for them to sit. The lunch table is long and narrow. I glance over the lunchroom while sipping my tea. 

"Ah, Pen-chan, this is my little brother, Yasuchika. And this is Takashi's little brother, Satoshi. And this is my wife, Reiko-chan and her friend Neko-chan!" Haninozuka-san says, smiling brightly. 

"Ah, Nekozawa Umehito, pleased to meet you." A young man in covered in black interjects, grasping my hand and lightly breathing upon my knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I rise from my seat to bow, retrieving my hand.

"So how are things going with the Vet Med Faculty?" Fujioka-san asks. 

"Well, thank you. We have a small group, but all the better to straighten out the kinks." I smile lightly at her. 

"Your not going to eat?" Suoh-san asks. 

"Ah, no, it seems that the time change has mixed up my appetite." 

"Ah" Suoh eyes me cautiously. "Smile."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Smile?" He requests. Wearily, I give him a closed lip smile. "No, no... show me your teeth."

I raise an eyebrow. "Pray tell... why should I?" Fujioka-san seems nervous. Venom fills my eyes as I give her husband a careful stare. 

"Just something I noticed the other day."

"Hey, Pen-chan!" Haninozuka exclaims, changing the subject. "You just moved in next to Takashi's family, right?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't had a chance to meet my neighbors yet." I say to him, still eyeing Suoh carefully, his curiosity going unappreciated. Going back to my book, I carefully turn the page. 

"Whatcha reading?" Haninozuka asks. 

"The Tales of Genji... again."

"Oh, you've read it before?"

"Yes, once in French and once in English." I sigh, "But you loose so much to translation."

"O...O'Cah..." A young woman interrupts. I turn, to see one of my students walking towards me. 

"Penny is fine, really." I say gently. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get some advice and ask some questions... if I could." The girl who was introduced to me as Amano Miki asks. 

"Of course Amano-san. Come sit." I say, curling my left index finger against my cheek. Amano seem please as she sits close to me. "Let me introduce my tablemates, this is Fuji... "

"Oh I know them!" Amano giggles. "Everyone knows the Host Club!"

"Host Club?!" I smirk in surprise. "Well, what did you want to ask me then?"

I clasp my hands together and settle them on my lap. Just as Sensei Oshida strides over to join us. I rise to greet him. "How has your first day been, Pen-san?" Oshida-sensei asks. 

"Very well, thank you. How have your lectures been? Has everything been going smoothly?" 

"Yes they have. Thank you for asking." 

"I'm sure you remember Amano-san from this morning." I say.

"Of course. I hope things have been going well for you Amano-san. Are you excited to begin this adventure with us?" Oshida motions towards me and I smile gently. 

"Of course, Sensei! In fact, I was just about to ask Pen-sensei some questions." Amano gleams. 

"Do you mind if I join you then?"

"Not at all Sensei." I reply causally. "Have you met the... hum.. Host Club?" I ask teasingly. 

"I've heard of them." Oshida says, smiling. 

                                                                                                                                   ~V~

"So tell me, how does one such as yourself, bring the medical field, the spiritual field, and the military field all together? Pen-sensei is also an ordained Druid and Interfaith Minister and a Commandant in the military, did you know that Amano-san?" Oshida asks. Amano shakes her head. 

"Wonderful question. Many people have asked me this. Here is how I reconcile my fields of expertise. They are all the same essentially." Upon seeing his inquisitive expression, I continue. "I know, most people thing they are very different positions, but lets look at their base. They all have to do with protection of life. A healer fights endless battles against suffering and illness. We face each day and go to war for our patients. A Priest goes to war to bring peace, particularly an interfaith Minister, in our work towards diversified unity. And a soldier's job is to fight to protect life; life of their country, life of their people, life of their countrymen, finally their lives as well. While I understand that war is never a victim-less crime, we should be always be trying our best to preserve life. And yes, sometimes we do have to go to war in order to protect life overall. If soldiers aren't fighting to protect life, they are fighting for the wrong reason." Oshida smiles at me. "In this, our goal is the same, we wake up each day and fight to protect life on one level or another."

Oshida nods his head. "I see. Most people wouldn't look at it like that. Its interesting." 

"Well most people will never be a soldier, a priest, or a doctor... let alone all of those positions at once, so I suppose they can't relate." I shrug. 

"What's a Druid?" Satoshi-kun asks, drawing my attention toward him. 

"Ah, Druidry is an ancient form of Paganism that originated in Europe. Its nature-based and worships under the old gods. I'm Irish, so I worship the old gods of Ireland. Namely my Matron, The Morrighan and my Patron, Cernunnos."

"What does that mean, Matron and Patron, like they're your parents?" 

"Well, yes. They are the deities that chose to watch over me and guide me through this life." I state.

"So what does that entail... worshiping the old gods?" Suoh asks, looking suspiciously towards me. 

I sigh, "It means living my life by their guidance. Through my work with animals as a healer, through my work as an Interfaith Minister, through my work as a soldier. I work always to protect life, life of people, life of animals, life of plants, and life of the planet. Though, I do acknowledge that we must always take life in order to live ourselves. In order to eat, even vegans must take life to preserve their own. We must kill bacteria and parasites to protect ourselves. But we must always be grateful for that sacrifice and never kill for unnecessary reasons. We must not be gluttonous because that requires the sacrifice beyond what is needed to survive. And I also acknowledge that death is as much a part of life as birth. Both are necessary. And sometimes, death is the only thing we can provide. Sometimes is the only source of healing we have."

"So then you sacrifice animals...?"

"What is sacrifice? It means "to make sacred", have I spilled blood as a sacrifice, yes. But its no different that hunting or butchering an animal, in fact it is the process of such. Our animals are always killed with the most respect and as humanely as possible. We never kill for sport; we kill to feed our families. All parts of the animal are used, we never waste even a drop of blood. To us, we believe that to take life and not ascend it to the highest level is as bad as taking a life for sport. Because you are not treating that life with as much respect as you can. We do this with plants too, for each harvest we hold great ritual in honor of the lives being sacrificed. Many people question this, because it's "just" the lives of plants. But we believe that all life is sacred and connected. To not honor that sacrifice would be an injustice against our fields and all that have made them fertile. An injustice to the people that worked them, an injustice to the Earth, to our deities such as Tailtiu, who gave her very life to work the fields of Ireland and make them fertile."

"You are very passionate about this."

"Of course, one does not simply decide to be a Druid, it takes 20-30 years of study to become one. We are scholars, healers, oracles, philosophers, and priests. We devote our lives to our study and practice in order to better serve our people and our gods."

"Twenty to thirty YEARS!!" Haninozuka exclaims, eyes wide. 

"Yes. Twenty to thirty years. Once we start the process to become a Druid, we live the life of a Druid."  

"Giving the foreigners an education, are we?!" Morgana laughs. 

I sigh, turning to face her. " _I suppose I am. You remember Dr. Oshida and this is one of my students, Amano Miki."  (Said in English.)_

 _"We came to give you your lunch."_ Eirnin says. 

I turn toward everyone. "Eirnin's Japanese isn't very good. He's still learning, so please speak slowly and carefully with him." 

"Ah. My English isn't very good." Oshida-sensei says, his palms turned towards me. 

"Its okay, I'm sure you'll try your best." I smile. 

 

 


	2. A Serious Conversation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See above. Please hang with these chapters, I'm doing character development...

_(Penny's POV)_

I motioned for my two comrades to join us at the table. I open the tightly wrapped bento Morgana had handed me. I snicker and try to refrain from smiling too broadly as I stare at the mashed potatoes smeared all over the lacquered box. The lamb heart and bone marrow smushed into the potatoes. 

"Did you make this yourself?" I can't help but smile at her. She blushes and nods slightly."Thank you!"

Her blush deepens. Oshida-sensei raises an eyebrow and cracks a smile. Eirnin gently smiles as Morgana begins nervously finger brushing her hair.

"Did you bring a spoon? I can't even begin to imagine eating mashed potatoes with chopsticks!" Morgana looks up, and shakes her head no. 

"Ah...Well I can always go ask them for some." I smile at her gently. 

"You don't have to eat it. I just thought you _should_ eat." Morgana says irritably, moving to take the bento. 

"No, no, I'll eat it and be thankful!" 

 _She still isn't secure with herself._ I sigh. _You would imagine that a Lieutenant would be more emotionally stable... but I suppose they never really taught us that._ I think, letting my amusement fade. Eirnin, seeing my mood sour, give me a knowing look. I return it. 

"We also brought you cookies." Morgana states seriously. She passes me another tightly wrapped bundle. 

 _Oh.... these cookies._ Internally, I groan. The cookies include sulfur granules to help with Vitamin D deficiency. They are gritty and taste a bit like eating a rotten egg. I make a face. Looking at Eirnin and Morgana with unamused eyes. 

" _Don't give me that look! They're good.... really!_ " Eirnin give me a grin. 

" _Your so funny!_ " I say through clenched teeth. 

"I'll eat one!" Haninozuka exclaims. 

"Okay!" I exclaim back. I grin at him. 

 _"Nuala, eat your cookies."_ Eirnin says sternly. I shake my head. Haninozuka grabs a cookie and takes a big bite. My jaw drops.  _Oooooh... He's going to wish he didn't do that!_ He chews slowly, stops, and looks at me hard, causing me to laugh. The face he makes is hilarious. 

"They have sulfur in them. Sorry, most people don't take such a large bite out of an unknown food!" I laugh as he spits the chewed remains into his napkin. He shoots me a very serious pout. 

"Nuathra, why did he call you Nuathra?" Satoshi asks, struggling over the l-sound 

"Ah Nuala, is a shortened version of the name my grandfather gave me, Fionnula." I say gently. "You still struggle with l's? I know it can be a hard one. But its like the Japanese r-sound. You just place your tongue right behind your incisors and flick it downward. LA. Instead of the Japanese r-sound which starts by placing your tongue farther back on the roof of your mouth." He tries it a couple of times. "Keep practicing, you'll perfect it in no time!" I smile.

"You really should eat your cookies." Morgana states, drawing my attention to her. 

I look at her. "I really don't want to eat my cookies. I would rather just drink my tea." I lift the cup giving her a slight smile. She blinks at me unamused. 

"How about one cookie."

"How about no cookies." I smile. "Look Haninozuka-san STILL hasn't recovered!" I motion to the queasy looking boy. 

Morgana sighs. "How about half now, half later." 

"How about I eat this bento with my fingers?" I smirk, sarcastically. She give me a sullen look. I laugh lightly. Eirnin makes a scared face and turns away. Morgana, reaches over the table and grabs the bento. 

"Eat your cookie." 

I sigh... seeing she's not going to give up. "You know, we can get vegetable capsules and I can just take those." 

"You need more sulfur than you can get with these." I sigh heavily and take a bite. Haninozuka grimaces with each bite. 

"I thought we'd never find a sweet that Mitsukuni would resist." Yasuchika smirks. Satoshi give him a look and smacks the back of his head. 

Once I'm finished, I look at my watch. 

"Ah, its time for us to head to class. Nice to see you all again. I'll see you two at home." 


End file.
